


Because of Love

by Winchesterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Love

Sam sighed as he looked back to the house on the side of Route 35, watching the windows as the shadow of his dad moved back and forth, the rumble of his voice reaching outside as he heard him screaming. Dean was waging war with their dad, and Sam couldn’t take it anymore. He’d told both Dean and Dad about his acceptance at Stanford and John had given him the option to either stay with them or to leave and never come back. He’d told him that if he walked out that door he’d better stay gone. And Sam didn’t have one problem doing that, except it meant that he’d be losing Dean in the process. And losing his brother was something that he didn’t want to do. More than anything he wanted to take Dean with him and make sure that he’d never leave… but he knew that if he did, Dean would be miserable. After all, this life wasn’t for him.

When the door slammed he turned his eyes back to the small broken house and his shoulders slouched when he saw Dean there, stalking away from the shadows with his head hanging, coming towards the road where Sam had found himself standing alone about half an hour ago… displaced from everything that he’d ever known.

“Hey,” he said softly, watching as his brother only came closer… some part of him hoping that Dean had come to wish him luck, come to tell him goodbye. He had decided to refer to his father as John now since he’d been told not to come back. He wasn’t Dad anymore to Sam. He was John. Just John.

Dean looked up to his brother, pausing there a few feet away with a long drawn-out sigh as his green eyes searched for something in Sam that would tell him that he had some chance at getting him to stay. Dean didn’t want him to go… after all, Sam was his entire world. He closed his eyes and moved his hand to cover his face, breathing in as he drew it down over his features, trying to wipe away all the pain he was sure that his brother could see there. “Hey…” he said softly, trying to find the words to say. He could beg him to stay, ask him not to go, but he knew that none of that would work and he knew that most of all, deciding to stay meant apologizing to their dad and he knew that Sam wasn’t going to do that, especially since it would fluff the old man up more than he already was. “So…” he tried to start, crossing his arms in front of his chest, knowing that it was just a normal stance for him, especially when something was bothering him.

“Yeah… so…” Sam replied and gave a small sigh as he cast a look over to his brother. He knew that his decision to leave hurt Dean and he wouldn’t be surprised if his brother felt betrayed. After all, it was him and Dean against the world, wasn’t it?

“You know I get it…” Dean said softly finally, looking back up to Sam with hooded eyes. “I get why you wanna get outta this mess… I do, Sammy…” he gave a small sigh and looked down the road, unsure of how to tell him that he wanted him to go. He loved him and he wanted him to be happy. He’d always known that someday Sam would leave… leave him, and Dean just couldn’t avoid that trivial fact. He just couldn’t help but feel left behind… wanting more than he was being given. “I get it…” he repeated. “And I want you to know… that I’m happy for you, I just – ” he wanted to tell him not to leave, wanted to tell him that he loved him and he wanted to lock him up in the Impala and never let him out of his sight again, but he also knew that doing that would break Sam and he couldn’t do that to his brother. “Just take care of yourself, alright?” he said, settling for that. “I wont be there to watch your ass… hell, who knows what kinda trouble you’re gonna get yourself into down there,” he added, trying to lighten the mood with a soft chuckle that didn’t reach his eyes.

Sam watched his brother and he mirrored his sad smile that reached his eyes as he gave a light laugh of his own. He nodded and then shook his head before he offered his hand out to his brother. He wanted to ask him to come with him and that question kept echoing in his mind but he was too afraid of Dean telling him no that it never left his lips. “If I get into any trouble I’ll just call my big brother, right?” he teased him.

“You better…” Dean replied, feeling the ache in his chest but he forced a smile… looking down to his brothers hand before he took it and then pulled him into a hug, taking the chance to breathe him in and imprint that into his memory. He might never get to see him again and he wanted to remember everything he could, but most of all, how happy his brother looked now that he was following his dreams.

“I’ll be okay Dean… I promise,” Sam told him softly as he hugged his brother back, closing his eyes and lingered there before he took a breath and forced himself to pull away. “I’ll call…” 

And all Dean could do was hope as Sam pulled away from him, but he loved him. He wanted him to be happy, so he had to let him go and follow his normal dreams. “Yeah...” he nodded, but he knew that once Sam got to Stanford he’d forget about him.

And then Sam turned, shouldered his bag… and started down the long highway, leaving Dean standing there – alone.


End file.
